I Choose Paradise
by Aloemilk
Summary: Temperance invited him on a vacation getaway. It's hot, and the place they're staying at has a swimming pool for them alone. How would have Adam and Eve enjoyed the place?


**Checking my fics's folder I found this almost done... Liked it, finished it--And here it is. I hope you like it too! *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* My first attempt at smut in english.**

**Here it goes!**

* * *

He opened his eyes to find the room starting to go dark, the smell of tropical flowers and what seemed to be an interesting mixture of pineapples and sexually fulfilled partners filling his nostrils. The weather was still hot, the humidity a reminder of the place the resort—or whatever it was called—was in... A place designed to make you forget there was a life you'd have to eventually come back to.

He knew he wouldn't be there if she wasn't as loaded as she was. He'd come to terms with that only when she'd insisted it was a gift, a thank-you present of sorts. She couldn't quite name the reason, but the intention behind it—making him happy—was more than enough for him.

So now here they were, sprawled on the bed, taking a nap after making love. Again.

He looked at her, sleeping on her belly, her face turned away from him. He took in the way her body still gleamed with a bit of sweat, the curve of her back turning into the curve of her buttocks, her toned legs just a bit angled. He was very, very thankful he'd accepted her gift.

With a little sigh of satisfaction, he got up from the bed and walked to the little terrace their private—what could he call it? Cottage? Villa?!—had, confident nobody would intrude in their little bit of paradise. He stood out there, naked, fascinated at the pleasures money could buy: he marveled at the wonderfully decorated patio and the swimming pool that occupied most of the space available, so that the terrace formed some kind of a bridge over it. At his right, a couple of wooden chaise lounges. At his left, a jacuzzi.

Yes, their very own little paradise. And oh so many ways to enjoy their time there.

---

She felt him get out of bed, but fought with the idea of fully waking up. She felt so warm, so sedated, that she hoped she could spend the rest of their time there feeling exactly that way, not moving at all. But then she remembered why she felt that way, and corrected herself: She would surely accept any suggestions that would lead to a similar condition of well being. Over and over again.

She smiled at the thought. She'd always had a great sexual appetite, but somehow, this felt different.

She got out of bed and looked at him, standing naked on the terrace, his back to her. She didn't know what made it different. It wasn't only his absolutely sexy body and the way he had perfect control of every muscle—though she very much appreciated the fact—but something else. Something she couldn't quite name, and that connected them while they were together. And when they were apart.

That was the problem. If it was only when they were together, she could blame it on the pheromones. But there were quite a few problems with that theory: she hadn't felt that way when he first met him, and there was no proof that pheromones worked in an increasing manner. Besides, pheromones didn't explain the full range of reactions she had to him. And unless you could become addict to them, there was no reason for her to miss him when he was not around.

He called that something _love_.

She was starting to understand the concept. And him.

---

He heard her walking towards him, but didn't move. He didn't turn to look at her, either, when she stopped right next to him.

"You know... I feel like Adam in here."

"Would that make me Eve? I'm not sure I like the idea."

"C'mon, Bones," he said finally looking at her, smiling. "What would be so wrong with that?" he put his arms around her, enjoying the way their bodies felt rubbing together and how she put her hands on his chest with a little smile of her own. "You and me with the Garden of Eden at our complete disposal?"

She decided to ignore the way he seemed to whisper those words and their effect on her. "Not so complete, and that'd be the problem. What about having certain Tree of Knowledge prohibited? I do prefer having access to knowledge."

He rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok. Have your knowledge. Me, I prefer enjoying paradise. The only thing is," he added as he started nibbling on her lips, caressing her back doing small circles with his fingers, "I would very much prefer enjoying it with my Eve..."

"_Your_ Eve?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and let go of her, walking towards the swimming pool ladder. "God, Bones. Won't you just play with me if only _once_ without jumping at semantics?"

He started going down the ladder and into the water, letting a sound of relief escape. The cold water was a caress against his weather-heated skin.

She watched him treading water and felt a little pang of guilt. He'd just been playful, and she'd ruined it by her obsession with being independent. She could surely just follow his mood this time?

She dove into the water and swam to him, surfacing just inches away. He froze, paralyzed at the sexiness of her action; how she'd looked all blurred swimming underwater towards him and appearing as a goddess, a nymph with seduction on her eyes.

She surrounded his neck lightly with her hands and closed the distance between them. She felt him taking her by the waist, helping her getting as close as they could with the water imposing new physical laws to their movements. She started to move as if to kiss him, but stopped a breath away from the touch of their lips.

"I'm not sure, but I'd say paradise was a place full of pleasures," she said allowing her talking to cause their lips to barely establish some kind of contact. "You think Adam and Eve spent most of their time having leisurely, exploring, funny, passionate, wild sex? I do," she finally kissed him softly on the lips. "But then... I'm not an expert."

He raised a hand from her waist to her head, taking her closer to him to kiss her properly, unable to take her lips so lightly over his anymore . "We can always make our own version of paradise. I really like your take on how it should have been."

"Do you?" she asked as she surrounded him with her legs.

"God yeah," he said running his hands up and down her slick back, over her butt and legs, allowing his lips to tease hers just as she'd teased his. "Having a place where we could devote ourselves to pleasuring each other... That's definitely something that goes in my version of Paradise."

He kissed her deeply as he caressed lightly the side of her breasts, enjoying the way she rolled her hips slowly and temptingly over his, the water making them feel light and as if moving in slow motion. He groaned, surprised by the contrast between their heated skin and the cold water surrounding them and getting in and out from between their bodies with their rubbing together.

She got her upper body a bit away so she could run her hands over his chest, reveling at the sensation of his wet pectorals under her fingers, his nipples small and hard under her thumbs, his shoulders big, muscular and strong. She shivered as she felt his hands grab her breasts and massage them tenderly.

"Mhh, Bones. They float," he smiled against her mouth. "That's quite a sight, you know?"

"I don't. It's you looking at them," she said sincerely, so into their touching and the sensations waking up in her that she wasn't able to notice his was a rhetorical question.

His smile broadened for an instant before it was instantly erased by her tongue on his ear. It was his turn to shiver.

"Jesus Christ, Temperance," he said before taking her face with a hand so he could taste her lips with his tongue.

She immediately deepened the kiss, feeling so turned on she thought she wouldn't stand it.

"Take me, Booth. Right here, right now."

He thought he'd melt or burst or something at her husky voice asking him that while she pressed herself down on him, stimulating him even more. And felt powerless to do anything else than what she was asking him to.

His hands shot to her hips to try his control over them on the water, testing, teasing her as he rubbed himself on her. His breath was ragged and she was moaning softly, her head thrown back and her hair floating like a halo around her as she held onto him. He reached and tasted her neck with open mouthed kisses, still enjoying the new sensations and trying to make everything last.

"Booth, please," she said again, not even thinking how much she sounded like she was begging. If she was it was because she couldn't stand being incomplete anymore. Somehow, she knew everything would be alright is he was inside her. "I can't—Just—I need you to."

Somewhere in his fogged mind he filed it as the first time she'd ever said he needed anything from him. And fell back into the moment as he gave in to her request.

He held her hips and let himself enter her just a bit, a little afraid the water washing her lubrication away would cause too much friction. She moved her hips trying to have him deeper, and he realized the water itself allowed for a smooth entrance even though the contact was much more intense.

"Please," she whispered again, and he pushed hard as he maneuvered her hips down.

Her hands gripped his shoulder and neck strongly and she whimpered. He groaned at the new sensation, finding the way the water went out of her incredibly erotic.

"Oh, God," he said.

"Yes," she said at the same time, marveling at the sensation herself.

He moved them slowly so they'd be barely in contact again, feeling the water going around him and into her. Then, as he went deep into her again, the water went out.

"Jes's," he said. "Are you ok?"

"Don't stop," was all she said.

He kept moving in and out of her in the same way, driving them both crazy.

She let him set the pace, almost overwhelmed with the new sensations the water created. She was floating, feeling weightless, free, and at his mercy. She never thought she'd enjoy losing control the way she was now, but found with him she was willing to simply give herself away. It didn't matter the friction seemed too much at times, it was that same friction and the way he maneuvered her hips up and down, in circles, faster and slower... the way his arms felt working to keep her afloat while he—just that—what would take her over---- She came with such overpowering strength she let go of him and almost went down the water.

Dazed by the violence of her climax and his body's reaction to it, he got hold of her barely in time to keep her head above water level. The new angle this caused him to be inside her in and the struggle to hold her close to him took him unawares and led him to experience a shattering orgasm himself. Suddenly, the world disappeared to be replaced by fragments of sensation—her slick skin under his hands, her clutching muscles around him, their ragged breath mixing in their proximity...

"Booth?" she finally asked sometime later, still clinging to him, still joined.

"Yeah?"

"I'd give up knowledge anytime."


End file.
